


Home

by The_Sirius_One



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sirius_One/pseuds/The_Sirius_One
Summary: Hermione is stuck in work, Ron wishes she should take a break, little Rosie needs her mom too!Hope you like itt :)))))
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Home

“Daddy?”  
“Yes?”  
“Can I sleep here?”  
“Nightmare?”  
“Yes..”  
Ron scooped up that little fireball in his arms and poured her gently on the comfortable bed.  
Hermione was out working, the Ministry had appointed her to be the First Muggle Minister of Magic and her reforms were quite taking a toll on her. Weeks and nights, she had spent at the office, working, cleaning the mess, reforming and making a new, indiscriminate policy in the Ministry. Many had joined the reforms, many needed a wee bit guidance. But, out of all this…  
Hermione was constantly at the Ministry, which was her second home now.   
So, Ron understanding her work, had took pledge to stay at home and take care of their little Rosy Posy.  
He worked alongside George as the owner of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and had quite a money from both the Ministry and the shop.  
The shop was inhumanely famous across the Wizarding world.

“Mummy?”  
Rose cooed as she sat on the bed. Her curly flaming hair was short and made her look like a little cloud of fire. Her freckles were as powerful and heavy as her father’s, her eyes, her nose, her pointy ears and her little volcano temper.. was all same as Ron's.  
Even though she resembled Ron strikingly, she had Hermione’s dominant character, her brains, her oofs and offs. And that was a perfect genetic combination.

“will come.”  
Rom tucked little Rose beside him and removed his watch from his wrist. He had worked from home. Making products, passing pamphlets, he knew he had to support Hermione. Her work was more heavier than his in all proportions. But… he missed her.  
Every night while tucking Rose to sleep, he had to say, “will come soon.” But Hermione, came late at night. Reasonable, for all the cleansing needing the magical society, but she even left home early.. as if she never slept.. she slept on the couch, or in the bedroom, but always in work, this letter, that owl, this raid, Ron wanted his Hermione to be home just for a day… he wanted her back.

Ron looks at his daughter, his little replica, she looked so.. so hungry for her mother’s love. They had gone to the Burrow for her birthday this year, but Hermione wasn’t able to attend due to work. Though Rose must’ve not felt her absence with all the love showered from her dear Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur also her Aunt Ginny, Uncles, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill and Harry. And not to mention the pranks James and Albus played on her… but he knew.. she was pretending.. to not feel the absence.. for he felt it that time.. very much.  
“Dad?”  
“hmm?”  
Ron was back in his room's atmosphere. He shook his head a bit and looked at his daughter again.  
*Rose needs me.*  
He thinks.  
*But she also needs her mom, she needs her complete family.*  
“I am sleepy, daddy.”  
Rose says with a yawn. Ron smiles, his hand trails on her head and he gently kisses her cheeks.  
“Sweet dreams Rosie.”  
She giggles and gifts a kiss on her father’s forehead which tickles Ron, she giggles more on his expression and he smiles softly. For he could do anything to get a smile on her face. Anything.  
Soon enough, little Rose goes off to sleep and Ron arranges his desk. His bed was now containing Rose. He looked at her and smiled again. He loved watching his daughter sleep, with her little mouth open, her fingers around her toy owl, her curls like a massive cloud of magma and a little snore. Just like her Father.

Ron closes the door of his room and goes downstairs, he had to make up the kitchen too. There was a little pile of dishes in the sink and he had to clear it off, magic or not.  
He strolled through the empty orange house and reached the kitchen.  
No sooner had he switched the kitchen lights on than the doorbell rang.  
*Its her!*  
He thought and his insides fuel with energy, her presence made him loopy, yes it did. And he knew that at this hour, she was home.. or at a little late. But she was at the door.

“Hey.”  
Hermione, the tangle haired, messy coated, tired Hermione shoved past the grinning Ron and sat heavily on the couch.  
“Mione—”  
“not now Ron.”   
She says and rests her head on the couch. She unbuttons her coat, opens her hair and slides down on the pillow.  
Ron goes near her. Sitting on the opposite couch. Hermione sits up a bit and looks at him.  
“Cuddle me.”  
Ron obeys this at once.  
He sits beside her and cradles her in his arms.  
He looks at her sleepy self, dark bags under her eyes, hair covered with wee bit of leaves and grime, legs and hands—thin with insufficient appetite. Boy! Hermione was on the verge of cracking up.  
“Mione?”  
“mmm?”  
“Are you tired?”  
“yes..”  
She snuggles closer to his chest.  
“take a shower.”  
“No energy to walk,”  
“I’ll carry you.”  
“thanks.. but I’m heavy.”  
“you have drastically lost weight Love.”  
Hermione looked up.  
Her caramel brown eyes seemed droopy, she needed sleep. Ron was sure. She needed a hot shower. It was truly sure and she needed a break. That was a Nimbus 2000 percent sure.  
“Have you made something?”  
“there is a lot for your supper today”  
Hermione smiles and places her head on his shoulder blades.  
“I don’t have any energy to walk,”  
“I understand.”  
A minute or so passes in silence, both snuggled up when,  
“I’m sorry…”  
Hermione says suddenly. Ron's looks at her caramel eyes and she locks her with his watery blue ones.  
“Why?”  
“you have to go through all of this.”  
“what this?”  
“Taking care of Rose, doing housework, not going anywhere.. not having a proper off.”  
Her voice lowers.  
“Its not a thing to apologise Mione. I understand your job is tough, it needs a good foundation and for that you are doing such a wonderful job, any other person would’ve fainted and given up on his first attempt.”   
This makes Hermione smile more that her lips' ends touch her ears.  
Ron slowly caresses her cheeks and kisses her lips.  
“mmm..”  
“Rose misses you.”  
He says after they pull away.  
“I’m sorry, I am really not able to find time in all this madness!”  
She cries.  
“don’t cry Love, I just want to tell you that, if you take more than what you can in your plate, your plate can shatter, you need a little break, a break for yourself, a break for replenishing your energy, a break, to renew yourself.”  
Hermione looks at him. Ron had changed so much! From a young, short tempered boy, he had grown into a man. A man who took care of his family wholeheartedly. A man, who was really in love with her.  
A man, she could trust till her death. Also beyond.  
“Yes.. I do..”  
“You do.”  
He kisses her neck and she sighs. Gods! She missed his lips on her body, she missed his hugs, his touches, his jokes, she also missed her daughter, she had missed a lot of important events like her birthday, her first magic blooming.  
But Ron knew, he loved her… Rose loved her.  
She needed a break.  
“I am owling Kingsley tomorrow.”  
Ron stops and looks at her.  
“eh?”  
“I need a break. A good one week vacation. He can take over in my absence, he is an excellent mentor of me!”  
She chuckled and Ron smiled.  
“it won’t burden you right?”  
“No. Besides, I need to be with my family. For once at least, enjoy my life.”  
She snuggles closer and plants a kiss on his neck.  
“where to this week?”  
“The Burrow.”  
“Home?”  
Hermione's caramel brown eyes mingle with his clear blue ones. And then she nods.  
“Home.”


End file.
